Trials from Hell
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: Takes place during Skyward Sword, therefore there will be minor spoilers. Link goes through his first Silent Realm trial in Faron Woods.


**A/N: I just got finished with the first of the Silent Realm trials and I decided to write a short fic about how that experience was. Therefore, there are mild spoilers for those who have not reached this part of Skyward Sword yet. **

**I actually got this idea by reading a comment on YouTube. And my own thoughts sort of took hold of this idea and expanded on it. And so, this fic highlights several moments which everyone playing Skyward Sword probably wishes would never happen. **

**I hope you enjoy. :D**

**Warning: mild spoilers, mild language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyward Sword or the Legend of Zelda franchise. **

Nothing could describe the amount of fear that was pumping through Link's veins right now. Peeking over his shoulder quickly, the green-clad warrior cursed mentally as he saw the Guardians catching up to him. His heart skipped a beat before it started to pound even harder. Turning his attention forward again, Link nearly screamed out loud as he saw another Guardian flying right towards him. Looking around frantically, his eyes caught a hint of bright green floating a few yards away from where he was standing on the ledge.

"_YES! Finally found another tear!"_ Link cheered mentally.

Looking around to make sure he had enough of a buffer area to move semi-freely, Link jumped off of the ledge. He fell to the ground, rolling to keep himself moving. The sounds of the Guardians grew, their swords scrapping against each other.

Shuddering in fear, Link picked up his pace towards the tear. A loud boom caused his to stumble slightly before he looked around. A Guardian was sprinting towards him and Link cursed again. Looking at the tear, he noticed that he was just a few feet away from the item.

Throwing caution to the wind, Link dived for the tear right when the Guardian brought his sword up, preparing to swing. The large sword came down, a few inches away from his head when his fingertips grazed the surface of the tear.

All of a sudden, a calm atmosphere settles back over the forest and Link sighs in relief. Briefly looking down at his Spirit Vessel, the warrior noticed that he needed just one last tear. Link groaned in exhaustion but stood up. He had already wasted too much time just standing around the tree. Taking in one last breath, Link started to run through the forest in search of the last tear.

He jogged across the trail, making sure to dodge the Sky Watchers in the meantime. A Light Fruit caught his attention and Link reached out to grab it. A flash of green flew up towards the sky and Link looked up in response. The light wasn't that far from where he was now. In fact, he estimated that it was about a few yards or so.

However, the tear was high up on a ledge. Looking around for a way up to where the tear was, Link's eyes fell on the Spirit Vessel. All but two of the nine petals on his Vessel remained white.

"_Damn it! I only have 20 seconds left,"_ Link thought to himself.

Link hated the sense of time in the Silent Realm. It felt as though time moved faster there than in the real world. Well, it was either that or the constant feeling of needing to hurry which sped time up dramatically. Either way, Link didn't have enough time to hang around wondering.

Turning his head back and forth, Link decided to move away from the area before his time ran out. Running as fast as he could down the trail without losing his breath, the warrior searched hopelessly for a ledge to climb on. His wishes were finally answered when he spotted a small ledge on the side of the wall.

Link practically sprinted forward, not even caring that he was steadily losing his stamina. His hands grabbed onto the edge of the ledge and he began to pull himself up when the entire area of the forest turned a bright crimson.

The warrior's heart started to pick up in fear and he look around. A slight breath of relief left him when he realized that there weren't any Guardians nearby. However, the sound of swords could be heard in the distance. Not wanting to waste any time, Link pulled himself up.

Link decided to run up the face of the next ledge, ignoring the pain in his legs. He looked to the right and cheered when he saw the tear. However, his celebration was cut short when he realized how he had to go get the tear.

"_Whoever came up with this trial has a sick mind,"_ Link thought to himself bitterly while inspecting the tightrope up ahead in trepidation.

The groans of the Guardians broke him out of his stupor. Snapping his head up, Link spotted two Guardians looking around for him. Link started to run across the large tree branch towards the tightrope, where he slowed to a stop. A sense of foreboding washed over Link and he looked around again. The Guardians down below had spotted him and were now starting to move towards him. Cursing yet again in his head, Link started to walk across the rope slowly. He squeaked as he leaned towards the right. Pulling himself over slightly, Link left out a sigh as he regained his balance. His legs were starting to shake due to the fear and it took all of the warrior's willpower just to stay standing on the rope.

He heard something run up behind him and Link peeked over his shoulder only to shut his eyes tightly. A Guardian was standing right behind him. Opening his eyes, Link kept his head forward and continued to move farther across the rope.

Luckily, the Guardian wasn't the one that could fly. However, it did have a large sword that could easily reach him where he currently was right now. With that thought in mind, Link walked faster across the rope and stumbled when he came to the other side. His hand grasped the last tear and the forest settled back down. Sighing in relief, Link felt a tug in his mind. Looking up curiously, the warrior smiled slightly as he heard Fi's voice in his head.

"Master Link, you have successfully completed Farore's Trial," Fi said monotonously.

Link fell to the ground in happiness. He was finally done with the trial and he could leave without anymore interruptions. Looking up towards the sky, Link tilted his head sideways.

"_So, how do I leave from here?" _Link asked mentally.

"Master Link, if I may point out something. The trail will continue to occur until you have reached the exit to the Silent Realm," Fi pointed out.

Link's eyes grew impossibly wide before he let his head fall into his hands. He groaned in annoyance before standing up again. He had hoped that Fi would teleport him out of this hellhole. Or at the very least, that she would teleport him to the exit. Looking around cluelessly, Link noticed a bright blue light in the distance.

_"That must be the way out,"_ Link thought to himself.

Walking across the tightrope slowly, Link reached the other side with no problems. His eyes looked up at the sleeping Guardian that was right in front of him and shivered in slight fear. Even though the Guardian was currently sleeping, Link still felt a sense of apprehension just from being close to the spiritual being.

Link started to make his way down the ledge and towards the other side of the forest in no particular hurry. He watched in curiosity as a Sky Watcher was still moving around the forest. Not wanting to push his luck anymore today, Link just walked the long way beck towards the exit.

The large opening started to come to view and Link started sprinting. However, he failed to see the lone Sky Watcher in his excitement. All of a sudden, he was surrounded by a bright light before a loud screeching echoed throughout the Silent Realm. Link's heart fell yet again as the Guardian's woke up again. And this time, there was nothing to put Guardians back to sleep.

Link ran towards the exit, no longer concerning himself with his stamina. The Guardian that was resting at the top of the temple stairs ran down towards him with its large sword. Link dived for the third time during the trail and stumbled into the circle. A burst of blue energy surrounded him, signaling the end of the trial. Link pumped his hand up to the sky and cheered.

"_Yes! I'm finally done with this trial!"_ Link said in relief.

"Master Link, I am here to tell you that you have successfully reached the exit to the Silent Realm. You have received the Water Dragon's Scale, which will let you now swim underwater and explore lands that you previously were not able to reach," Fi responded.

Link nodded his head and held out his hands, catching the new item in his palms. _"Just out of curiosity Fi, how many more trials to do I have to do?" _Link asked mentally.

"You still have three more trials to overcome, Master Link," Fi answered.

Link felt his jaw fall open in shock. There was no way in hell that he would live for three more trials. And based on the fact that one of the trials was in Faron Woods, it was safe to bet that two of the other three trials would be held at Eldin Volcano and Lanayru Desert. The green-clad warrior sighed in exhaustion and shook his head. Not wanting to think about the upcoming trials at all, Link exited the Silent Realm.

**A/N: And that's it. Of course, I just made up whenever the Guardians woke up; I wasn't basing it off of when I played. And I was actually contemplating about Link being caught by the Guardians but then I thought that I wasn't sure how I would write that. So, I just left that alone. :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story :D**


End file.
